A la poursuite du cheddar perdu
by Les soeurs terribles
Summary: Barrage en cacahouète d’une histoire toute simple. Postulat de départ : l’équipe de Sheppard s’ennuie.


**Titre : A la poursuite du cheddar perdu.**

**Résumé : Barrage en cacahouète d'une histoire toute simple. Postulat de départ : l'équipe de Sheppard s'ennuie.**

**Genre : parodie et délire total.**

**Rating : K**

**Saison : fin saison 2, avant « Alliés »**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Dans une petite ville d'un pays industrialisé, une jeune fille gribouillait sur un bloc-note. Sa vie était simple. Elle se résumait à se lever le matin, boire son café, manger ses céréales, partir travailler, revenir fatiguée le soir d'avoir dû supporter un patron irascible, se tenir devant son frigo pendant dix minutes en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger, manger enfin ce qu'elle s'était préparer et finir sa soirée devant la télé avant une nuit bien méritée. Oui, sa vie était simple, mais elle lui convenait.

En ce samedi après-midi, elle griffonnait une lettre à une amie, inconsciente du drame qui se jouait à des millions de kilomètres d'elle, dans une autre galaxie.

En effet, un événement sans précédent avait lieu au même instant dans la galaxie de Pégase et plus précisément dans une des salles de réunion de la cité d'Atlantis : l'équipe du Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard s'ennuyait !

Aucun Wraith n'avait donné signe de vie depuis une semaine, aucun Génii n'était venu leur proposer de participer à un coup d'état, aucune entité extraterrestre ne se promenait dans les couloirs, aucun virus ne s'était échappé de sa prison de verre, aucune conscience étrangère n'avait pris possession du corps d'un des membres de l'expédition…Bref, il ne se passait rien !

C'était le néant total niveau action. Même niveau « nouvelle technologie à étudier » c'était le vide intersidéral.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe avaient tous proposés, à tour de rôle, des occupations diverses et variées et après avoir fait une partie de cache-cache, de monopoly, de belote, de scrabble, de cluedo, de jeu de l'oie géant, de chasse au trésor, de pêche aux canards et même de marelle, ils devaient admettre qu'ils étaient à cour d'idées. Ils réfléchissaient tous intensément quand le ventre de l'Américain émis le bruit caractéristique de la faim. C'est alors que Rodney eu une idée, L'idée qui les occuperait un bon moment :

« Et si on faisait de la cuisine ? Si on faisait un Welsh ? »

« C'est quoi un welsh ? » Question posée avec l'entrain caractéristique d'un certain Satédien adepte du « je tue tout ce qui bouge surtout si ça a le teint vert »

Rodney sortit d'on ne sait où la réplique parfaite du décor de « La cuisine des mousquetaires » Affublé du tablier de Maïté et de son accent du sud Ouest, il s'adressa à Ronon :

- Alors, ma chèèère Micheline….

- C'est qui Micheline ? demanda Ronon.

John, qui avait sortit un saladier de pop corn et qui s'était installé confortablement sur son fauteuil combla les lacunes en civilisation française du Satédien :

- Micheline est une petite bonne femme aux cheveux gris, faire-valoir de Maïté.

- C'est qui Maïté ?

- C'est une gro…une femme d'une certaine corpulence qui adore assommer des anguilles avec des rouleaux à pâtisseries.

- C'est quoi des anguilles ?

- Vous êtes atteint de « c'est-quoiïte » aiguë, ou quoi ?

- C'est quoi une « c'est-quoiïte » aiguë ?

- Je confirme le diagnostic. Rodney, continuez.

- Alors, ma chèèère Micheline, un welsh est une spécialité du ch'nord de la France. Pour faire un bon welsh. Un vrai de vrai du terroir, il faut vous : une tranche de pain de mie, une tranche de jambon. Du jambon venant d'un cochon élevé au grand air, bien sûr ! Il vous faut également de la bière. Pas une de ces imitations américaines ou canadiennes. Non, une vraie bière du ch'nord de la France. Et le plus important : du cheddar.

Teyla les interrompit :

- Le cheddar, ça ne serai pas cette espèce de chose orange que vous appelez fromage et que l'on trouve de temps en temps au mess quand le Dédale reviens de la Terre ?

- Si. Pourquoi ? demanda Rodney.

- Le Dédale est parti depuis trois semaines et je crains fort que votre réserve ne soit vide.

- Quoi ! C'est impossible ! Mais ça ne se peut pas ! Rien dans les lois de la physique n'autorise un mess digne de ce nom à manquer de cheddar.

- Rodney, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un tout petit peu ? demanda l'Athosienne.

Sheppard se leva d'un bond :

- Non, Rodney a raison. C'est inacceptable…

- Merci, colonel, mais de toutes façons, j'ai toujours raison.

- Oui, bon, ben ça, on en reparlera. En tout cas, c'est inacceptable ! Nous sommes dans l'obligation de former une équipe de reconnaissance dans les cuisines. Teyla, vérifiez si vous ne sentez pas un Wraith. Ces suceurs de vie pourraient très bien se cacher derrière ce complot. Ronon, affûter tous vos couteaux et mettez vos sens en alerte. Rodney, dégainez votre PC portable et trouvez un moyen de changer le détecteur de vie en détecteur de cheddar. Tout le monde est prêt ? Synchronisation des montres !

- J'ai pas de montre, grogna Ronon.

- Oui, bon, ben, les autres, synchronisation. Ronon, ben, suivez Teyla, de toutes façons, ça vous changera pas.

- Grumpf.

- Rappelez-moi de vous offrir un dictionnaire pour votre Noël.

- C'est quoi Noël ?

- Aïe ! Il rechute, hâtons-nous, preux défenseurs du cheddar opprimé !

- Heu, colonel, intervint McKay, il est pas opprimé le cheddar, il est pas là tout court.

- C'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots, l'heure est grave. Allons-y !

**Pendant ce temps, sur Terre :**

La jeune fille venait de finir sa lettre. L'enveloppe était cachetée. Elle s'apprêtait à y coller un timbre. Elle alla donc chercher dans son bureau le carnet de timbre qui était sensé s'y trouver. Manque de chance, il n'y en avait plus. Pourtant, elle était sûre, que quelque part dans cet appartement minuscule qui était le sien se terrait un pauvre petit timbre qui ne demandait qu'à voyager à dos d'enveloppe. Elle se mit donc à sa recherche.

**Pendant ce temps dans la galaxie de Pégase :**

Note des auteuses (qui a dit « des folles qui écrivent » ?) : Nous vous épargnerons le trajet jusqu'au mess. Il risquerait d'être lourdingue. (qui a dit « parce que c'est pas lourdingue ce qu'il y a avant ? ») Faisons donc une ellipse et retrouvons nos héros dans les cuisines du mess.

**Dans les cuisines du mess :**

Ils avaient retourné tous les placards, menacé de leurs armes tous les paquets de farines, passé à la question les boittes de conserves et avaient même failli torturer les sachets de soupe instantanée. Mais ils devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait plus de cheddar. Par contre, il y avait tout un tas de barres chocolatées que Rodney s'empressa d'engloutir.

Malgré tout, dans leur malheur, ils purent constater qu'ils disposaient de tous les autres ingrédients nécessaires, hormis la bonne bière du ch'nord. Il faut dire que cela s'expliquait aisément par le fait qu'aucun Français du ch'nord, en fait aucun Français tout court, ne faisait partit de l'expédition. En revanche, il y avait tout un tas d'Allemand. Et qui dit Allemand, dit bière. Bon, dis aussi charcuterie, mais dans le cas présent, ça ne nous intéresse pas. C'est donc tout naturellement que notre petite équipe de valeureux défenseurs de la veuve, de l'orphelin et du cheddar pris la direction des quartiers du contingent allemand.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de l'antre germanique, plus ils pouvaient entendre une musique folklorique, assez étrange pour des oreilles non européennes, et plus particulièrement non allemandes. Musique accompagnée de rires gras, d'entrechoquage de chopes de bières et de chant qu'on imaginait facilement paillards.

- Comment, comment ? s'offusqua Sheppard. Il y a une fête et on nous a pas invité !

- Faut croire que non, dit Ronon.

- Mais c'est scandaleux, c'est inacceptable, je suis le chef militaire de cette base ! Je suis la personne la plus importante de cette cité…

Sa phrase mourut lamentablement dans le fond de sa gorge quand il jeta un regard en coin vers ses compagnons d'arme. Il reprit d'une toute petite voix, en tortillant ses doigts comme un enfant pris en faute :

- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dieuh.

Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fit sa tête des mauvais jours, en fait sa tête de tous les jours, tapa du pied, et d'un air exaspéré dit :

- Colonel, vous êtes pathétique. Non mais regardez-vous. Et c'est à vous qu'on a confié la sécurité de cette base ? Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper vos bourdes !

McKay allait partir dans un de ses monologues concernant l'importance capitale de son génie quand il reconnut la voix d'une de ses collègues de travail, ou plutôt d'une des pauvres scientifiques qu'il tenait en esclavage. Son génie ne fit qu'un tour. Après tout, il était le chef scientifique de cette cité, il était temps qu'il use un peu de ce pouvoir.

Il s'avança d'un air décidé et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, à l'exception de la musique qui jouait toujours.

- Alors comme ça, vous faite une fête, dit le Canadien. Moui, moui, moui, moui, moui. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez du travail ? Est-ce que je fais la fête, moi ?

Teyla intervint doucement :

- Non, vous cherchez du cheddar.

- Et de la bière, rappela Sheppard.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, reconnu Rodney.

Nos quatre compères, sans peur et sans reproche, faisaient face à une assemblée qui les regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte.

Rodney s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

- Oui, bon, ben, pas la peine de faire ces têtes, en fait, nous sommes venus chercher de la bière.

La scientifique intervint :

- C'est pas tant le fait que vous veniez chercher de la bière qui nous étonne, mais plutôt Monsieur Dex qui exécute parfaitement notre danse folklorique.

Les trois autres membres du commando se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le Satédien. Effectivement, il dansait bien. Quelle maîtrise du geste, quelle souplesse… Euh, là, on s'égare.

- Ben, quoi ? C'est une danse très appréciée sur Satéda, dit Ronon.

- Faites-moi penser à vous offrir aussi des CD pour Noël.

- C'est quoi des CD ? demanda le Runner.

- Rechute. Rodney, dépêchez-vous !

- Oui, ben je fais ce que je peux, dit McKay à l'attention de Sheppard.

Puis, se tournant vers sa collègue :

- Alors, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous faire don d'une petite canette de bière ?

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire ce plaisir ? lança-t-elle sur un ton de défit.

- Parce que je suis votre chef, commença-t-il sur un ton colérique, et si vous voulez pas avoir d'ennuis, je vous conseille d'obtempérer.

- Non.

Rodney resta bouche bée :

- Comment ça, non ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? pleura-t-il presque.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de votre sale caractère.

- Et pan, dans les dents ! lança Sheppard.

- Meuh, meuh, même pas vrai d'abord.

- Pathétique, dit Sheppard. Non, mais regardez-vous. Et c'est à vous qu'on a confié la supervision des technologies anciennes ?

- Très malin, colonel, dit Rodney.

- Retour à l'envoyeur, ricana Sheppard.

La scientifique allemande les interrompit :

- Euh, si je vous dérange, faut le dire.

Les deux zigotos ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent à se chamailler comme deux gamins qu'ils étaient. Teyla décida donc de reprendre les négociations :

- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger en pleine fête. Nous ne voulons pas du tout perturber votre cérémonie festive qui doit avoir une grande importance pour resserrer les liens qui vous unissent, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de ce liquide étrange et pétillant que vous appelez « bière ».

- D'accord. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que le docteur McKay arrête de me traiter comme une moins que rien.

- Daccord, dit Teyla.

- Hein, quoi ? s'exclama Rodney. Mais je suis pas d'accord, moi. Est-ce ma faute si c'est une incompétente ?

- Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? dit l'Allemande à Teyla.

- Euh, je crois, oui, répondit l'Athosienne. Docteur McKay, faites un effort, nous avons vraiment besoin de cette bère.

- B.I.E.R.E. On dit bière, Teyla, corrigea McKay.

- N'essayez pas de changer de sujet. Vous promettez d'être gentil ?

- Mais je suis un gentil !

Des regards perplexes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Maieuh, pourquoi tout le monde il est méchant avec mouaeuh, chouina-t-il.

- Pathétique, dit Sheppard.

- Ah, non, les interrompit Teyla. Vous allez pas recommencer ! Bon, Rodney, c'est d'accord ? On ne va tout de même pas rester là jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin.

- Comment vous connaissez la Saint Glinglin ? demanda John, étonné.

- Bah quoi, c'est une fête athosienne. Vous connaissez aussi ?

- Euh, on va dire ça, répondit Sheppard. Bon, Rodney. Vous vous décidez ?

- D'accordeuh, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai pas entendu, dit la scientifique allemande.

- D'accordeuh, dit-il plus fort.

La jeune femme leur tendit une cannette tout en affichant un sourire triomphal.

La fabuleuse équipe digne de figurer dans les manuels d'histoire repartit la tête haute avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ils avaient trouvé leur bière. Quand soudain notre génie devant l'éternel eut une révélation :

- Mais avec tout ça, on a toujours pas notre cheddar.

**TBC…**

**On vous avait prévenues que c'était totalement barré !**


End file.
